The Lone Wanderer
The Lone Wanderer is Brotherhood of Steel Knight and local hero of the Capital Wasteland. Born to James and Catherine long after the Great War, the Lone Wanderer was one of the last people to enter the great Vault 101, a Vault where people aren't allowed to leave, when he was only a toddler. James, however, longed to complete his late wive's dream of bringing clean water to the wasteland and left the vault causing an uproar in its community. Being suspected of possessing knowledge of his father's disappearance, the Wanderer was forced to escape as well with the help of Amada Almodovar. Following his father's trail, the Wanderer was eventually forced to work with the Brotherhood of Steel eventually joining the organisation as a Knight and managed to track him down to Vault 112 and released him from a computer simulation. Next, the two traveled to the Jefferson Memorial in order to rebuild the water purifier that was stationed there. Before they could fully complete it, however, they were attacked by the Enclave shortly after. Unwilling to surrender his work to the Enclave, James flooded the control room with radiation, allowing the other scientist and the Lone Wanderer to escape to the Brotherhood HQ where he enlists their help to find GECK which would complete the purifier. The Lone Wanderer managed to find the GECK, but was captured by the Enclave who wanted to get the access code for the purifier. He managed to escape, however, and blew up the Enclave's base shortly after. Now possessing the means necessary to kick out the Enclave and activate the purifier, the Brotherhood of Steel launched a full-scale attack. Once the purifier was recaptured and activated the Lone Wanderer (or one of his companions) was knocked out by the radiation. Only to wake up two weeks later. He continued to help the Brotherhood of Steel battle the Enclave, eventually pushing them back to their air base and redirected its missiles to blow it up before escaping on a hijacked Vertibird. Eventually, the Lone Wanderer disappeared from the Capital Wasteland, leaving his ultimate faith unknown. Battle vs. The Courier (Fallout) and The Sole Survivor (Fallout) (by Cfp3157 and WanderingSkull) TBW. Expert's Opinion TBD. Battle vs. The Vault Dweller (by Drayco90) The wasteland was sweltering hot. It made the Vault Dweller glad he wasn’t wearing power armor. Tycho and Dogmeat were close by, on the lookout for ghouls and Super Mutants, which had seemed to become dumber and more hostile the further east the three traveled. The number made the Vault Dweller solemn for a moment- it had been a few years since he had been exiled from Vault 13. Ian had fallen fighting a group of overzealous bigots named the Brotherhood of Steel, and Katja was killed by a Super Mutant Behemoth when they first entered the Capital Wasteland. It was no wonder they had become so defensive- the Vault Dweller looked out for his family, and with only two more left he couldn’t stand to lose another. Across the distance, Tycho spotted another man wearing a Vault Suit, traveling in a group of three. The Dweller sent the Desert Ranger to take a position on top of some rocks in case they needed to flank the group if they were hostile. When the Ranger was in place, he and the mangy dog approached the trio. The Lone Wanderer looked up, relieved to see another person from a Vault. His robotic sidekick, Sergeant RL-3, wanted to kill him and his hideous looking dog, but the Wanderer was never one to dismiss a possible ally. “Afternoon!” he shouted across the gap. “I’m from Vault 101. What’s your number?” “13!” The Vault Dweller shouted back, never breaking his stride. “Damn, you’ve come a long way. How far west is that?” “Don’t get much further. You look like you’ve been here a while. You affiliated with any groups?” “I’ve been helping the Brotherhood of Steel fight the good fight. Hopefully we’ll be able to take the Jefferson Memorial soon.” The Vault Dweller paused for a moment, studying the words. His hand slowly reached for the pistol at his hip. “Funny. I met a group named the Brotherhood of Steel back west.” “Oh yeah? How are they doing out there?” “They killed a good friend of mine.” With that the Vault Dweller drew his .233 Pistol and fired at the Lone Wanderer. The bullet pierced through the Vault Suit, and tore into his side. Blood rushed from the wound and began to run down his leg. The Wanderer stumbled back, surprised, he began to draw a Nuka-Grenade. With a swift chuck, the grenade landed by the Vault Dweller, exploding in a fluorescent blast of carbonated pain, sending the Dweller crashing to the ground. Sergeant RL-3 began to hover towards the Vault Dweller, drawing his Flamer arm, but he was quickly intercepted when Tycho leapt from the rocks above, landing on top of the Mister Gutsy robot. He opened fire a few times with his Combat Shotgun, denting the hull of the robot, before grabbing the Flamer arm, twisting it away from his leader, and began to grapple the machine to the ground. The Lone Wanderer grabbed Ol’ Painless from his back and aimed at the Vault Dweller, who was still sprawled out on the ground. The Dweller reacted quickly, shooting the .233 pistol four more times, emptying the clip. Two shots missed, the third clipped the Wanderer’s ankle, barely skimming along the surface of the suit, and the fourth struck directly in the front of the boot. While the Wanderer wasn’t stopped, it shook his aim long enough for the Vault Dweller to get back on his feet. Rather than reload, he threw the pistol aside and drew his AK-122 Assault Rifle. The Wanderer popped off a shot from his modified Hunting Rifle, scoring the Dweller in the shoulder. Before the Vault Dweller could open fire, a hulking Super Mutant charged him, lifting him from the earth with ease, and tossing him into the air, swinging it’s massive Super Sledge hitting the Vault Dweller hard in the stomach, and sending the warrior flying across the battlefield. Fawkes chased after him when he landed, allowing the Lone Wanderer time to recover. Tycho had managed to back RL-3 into a cluster of rocks, allowing him to easily pin the robot with his City-Killer. The Sergeant roared with anger, knocking Tycho off him. “I’m going to Uncle Sam a personal favor, and wipe your existence from this glorious nation!” He began to torch Tycho with the flamer, forcing the Desert Ranger back. If it weren’t for his armor and gas mask, he might have been deep fried where he stood, but he managed to hang on to life as the heat seared around him. “You forgot something, robot.” Tycho hissed through clinched teeth. “The 50 pound hell hound with an affinity for gutting things.” With a bark, Dogmeat lunged at RL-3 from behind, chewing open a hatch and tearing out multiple wires and chips, causing the robot to lurch forward. “Every day is a good day to diiieeeeeee” the Sergeant’s voice turned into in an electronic moan as he died, his shell slamming into the ground. Tycho and the mutt looked around for the Lone Wanderer, but he had disappeared. “No more games! Time to die!” Fawkes roared, raising his Super Sledge high. The Vault Dweller moaned, certain at least a few ribs had been broken by the Mutant. He opened fire on Fawkes with his AK-122, blood flying from his chest, but it didn’t slow him down from bringing the Sledge down, narrowly missing it’s target as he rolled out of the way. Getting up, the Vault Dweller continued to fire on the Super Mutant, and was soon joined when Tycho’s combat shotgun blasted Fawkes in the back of the knee, bringing him down to one knee. The Dweller lifted the assault rifle level to Fawkes’ head, the barrel placed squarely between his eyes, and pulled the trigger, unleashing a burst of bullets into the Super Mutants head. The tough skull didn’t break, but the bullets did their damage, and Fawkes fell backwards dead, swinging his Super Sledge as he went down. The Sledge managed to score a blow to Tycho’s knee, an audible crack accompanying the shattering blow. “Tycho? You okay?” The Vault Dweller asked with concern. “I’ll be fine. Just a major leg wound. Nothing a Stim-Pak and a couple hours of sleep won’t-“ A shot cut him off mid-sentence, a bullet piercing right through his helmet, causing his head to rupture. The Vault Dweller stood in horror as his only remaining human companion’s blood spilled over his suit and face. Across the battlefield, the Lone Wanderer stood, Victory Rifle in hand. The Vault Dweller was too stunned to move as the Lone Wanderer put his foe in the sniper rifle’s sights. The escapee from Vault 101 moved his finger, lightly squeezing the trigger, when, with a howl, Dogmeat barreled into him, knocking the Wanderer back, and causing the shot to fly far off. “Not Dogmeat too.” The Dweller muttered to himself. “Not Dogmeat.” He grabbed his Alien Blaster and charged the Vault Dweller, firing the blaster. The Lone Wanderer easily sidestepped the slow moving energy bolts, and in seconds the Blaster jammed, sparks running along it’s side. The Lone Wanderer fired back with the Wazer Wifle, quick moving lasers struck the Vault Dweller repeatedly. The Vault Dweller punched the Lone Wanderer, and tried to rip the laser rifle from his hands, but the Wanderer responded by head butting his western counterpart, and taking off for a ruined and collapsed building nearby for cover. Wood splintered as the Vault Dweller kicked in the shoddy door standing between him and the Wanderer. He had the BigBazooka in hand, and fired inside the building aiming, for a small room in the far corner. The blast shook the house, knocking dressers and furniture over as it decimated the area. Turning towards the staircase on the other side of the room, the Vault Dweller began to long process of reloading the big bazooka. The Lone Wanderer saw this from his hiding place behind the stairs, and drew Ol’ Painless, firing once more at the exposed Vault Dweller. Blood soaked and battle weary, the Vault Dweller was able to use the adrenaline to stumble forward, grabbing the barrel of the hunting rifle, and punching the Wanderer in the nose, shattering it. He dropped the gun in pain as his nose began to leak crimson across the scorched and torn carpeting below him. He reached for the Zhu-Rong v418 Chinese Pistol, firing four times desperately at his foe. The fourth shot ignited a small flame on the Vault Dwellers torn jumpsuit, but he simply brushed it out, drawing his L30 Gatling Laser. Desperately trying to reload the pistol, the Vault Dweller began to spray deadly laser beams, and in a flash the Lone Wanderer’s leg was disconnected at the knee, the stub instantly cauterized by the heat of the lasers. As the Lone Wanderer roared in pain, falling backwards, his upper body propped up against the wall of the staircase’s side, the Dweller once more fired a burst of lasers into his stomach. The Lone Wanderer grasped to life, just barely. His vision hazed over, and he had seen more of his blood than he ever imagined was possible back when he was still a Vault-boy. He began to cry softly, remembering that his father’s work would never be completed now, and that his sacrifice had been for nothing. He closed his eyes, and waited for the killing blow to come- hearing the sounds of Super Mutants outside, no doubt attracted by the loud fighting. “I’m not going to kill you boy.” The Vault Dweller spit. The Lone Wanderer couldn’t bring himself to reply in any fashion. “I don’t have to.” He continued, as the sound of the mutants got closer and closer. An imposing shadow was cast across the doorway. “Whatever they decide to do to you, remember that it was for Tycho.” And with that the Vault Dweller and his dog slipped out the back and began to continue their journey, with only two. Winner- Vault Dweller. Expert's Opinion While The Lone Wanderer was said to have extremley powerful companions, and many thought his X-Factor was superior to the Vault Dweller, he didn't have an arsenal powerful enough to contend with the Vault Dweller's heavy hitting weapons. To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here. Battle vs. Kanon and Shion Ozu (by SPARTAN 119 ''Alternate universe in terms of both series canon '' Kanon and Shion Ozu had succeeded- they had detonated the bomb in the ruined nuclear power plant, and released radiation over all of Japan. They had taken revenge on the human race who dared create sapient beings as disposable tools. And yet, they were not dead... instead, they were surrounded by the ruins of a devastated city, into a square surrounded by ruined skyscrapers on all sides. They had no idea where they were or how they got there- the place looked nothing like Tokyo- the battered remains of signs were all in English, and all the cars looked like something out of the 1950s. Quite apart from that, a ruined electronics store appeared to be selling televisions that looked out of the same period, but also computers that looked like something out of the 1980s. If the anachronistic tech was not enough to tell them something strange, that was made abundantly clear when a man in heavy metal armor exited a subway station across the road along with a far larger figure, a humanoid about eight feet tall with yellow skin. "What the hell is that?!", Kanon asked, pointing at the mysterious man. "Whoever he is, let's kill him- looks like he might actually put up a fight, should be fun!", Shion replied. The twin psychopathic clones of a serial drew their weapons, Shion dual wielding a revolver and katana, while Kanon got out her M-79 grenade launcher and took aim. Kanon fired a grenade at the pair, which arced through the air and slammed into its target. About 100 meters away, the Lone Wanderer spotted the grenade arcing through the air. "Incoming fire!", Fawkes yelled, "Get away from the vehicles!" The Wanderer and his super mutant companion both got as far away from a Corvega Atomic V8 parked near near the entrance to the parking lot as possible. The nuclear-powered car was struck directly by the 40mm grenade and erupted into a massive fire and a miniature mushroom cloud as the nuclear reactor overloaded. The Wanderer and Fawkes, however, were several meters way, each of them being the corner of a building. The Wanderer activated his Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System, or VATS. Immediately the two hostiles in the distance. The device told him exactly where to point his weapon, a missile launcher, but the target was too distant to get a reliable lock- only a ten percent chance of scoring a kill.... at least in most circumstances. This, however, was not most circumstances- on the other side of the square, there were several vehicles parked since the Great War of 2077. Now they would finally serve a most unintended purposes. The Wanderer fired his launcher across the square. As the missile streaked through the air, Kanon Ozu pushed her sister into a stairwell going down below the street, to a basement entrance of a building. Given what happened when she shot that car a moment ago... this could not be good. Kanon was right. A flash of flame covered everything above her as five nuclear cars exploded. Kanon and Shion, however, survived behind cover. Not having to worry about the radiation thanks to her augmented physiology, Kanon climbed back to street level, and pointed her hand at the larger of the two figures. A bolt of electricity streaked out towards Fawkes, only narrowly missing, striking Nuka-Cola machine about 100 meters way and sending it up in a flash of fire fitting for its name. "Looks like these guys have a Tesla Cannon", The Wanderer said, "Watch yourself out there!" "Agreed", Fawkes replied, before his response was punctuated by a shout of pain as he was hit by a second bolt from Kanon Ozu. The Wanderer was about to inquire about the condition of his comrade, but Fawkes soon made it clear he had survived the impact. "NOW YOU'VE MADE ME MAD!", The mutant yelled, before he lowered his Gatling Laser to his him and fired a long burst, driving Kanon Ozu behind one of the wrecked cars. Soon afterwards, however, the Wanderer had reloaded his missile launcher, and fired a second shot. Kanon Ozu dove out of the way- the car reactor had already exploded, but this time, she was right in the line of fire. In so doing, she had jumped out into the open. Fawkes raised his Gatling Laser and fired a long burst, several beams burning through Kanon's flesh, the high-powered energy weapon killing her nearly instantly. "Next time, put up a fight!", Fawkes said. Having apparently neutralized the threat, the Wanderer and his mutant companion moved on, across the square. As they turned to leave the area, the Wanderer heard the sound of someone behind him. He drew his .44 magnum pistol and turned to face the threat, only to be face to face with what looked like a teenage girl with a katana. Shion Ozu took a swing at the man with a katana, determined to kill first him, then that... thing that was his companion. The strike barely missed her target, but hit his gun with such force that it literally cut straight through the weapon. The Lone Wanderer was shocked to see his revolver cut in half by the superhuman girl before he could get off a shot. He only barely dodged the girl's second attack, a punch with her right hand, which struck a streetlight pole with such force that the post was knocked over. The girl was too close to for Fawkes to get a clean shot at her, so he drew his Super Sledge, and prepared to go in close. However, that proved unnecessary as the Lone Wanderer pulled out the unique weapon he found in the Brotherhood Outcast's bunker- an electrified Chinese jian, the custom weapon of General Jingwei, having somehow found its way to the Capital Wasteland. The Wanderer only barely had time to parry the attack of the superhuman girl. He then pressed a button on on the hilt of the shock sword, activating the electric shock, which was conducted through the katana, into Shion Ozu's body. Shion let out a scream of pain as the electricity flowed through her body. Never expecting to face another who wielded the same weapon as her sister, Shion Ozu was temporarily stunned, just long enough for the Wanderer to thrust the sword, through her chest, right into her heart. Blood sprayed from the wound as Shion Ozu fell to her knees, coughing up still more blood. She fell face down on the ground, dead. The Wanderer then searched the body and took Shion's .44 magnum revolver, saying "I suppose this will work as a replacement for now", before he continued, taking the weapons from both girls- the grenade launcher could be useful, and as for the rest, they would fetch a few caps at any rate. WINNER: Lone Wanderer and Fawkes Expert's Opinion While Kanon and Shion Ozu possessed actual superpowers, namely superhuman strength and electrical discharge, they were not able to overcome the firepower of the Wanderer's missile launcher or Fawkes' Gatling Laser. Also of great importance were the Wanderer and Fawkes' far greater combat experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Max Rockatansky (by Lasifer) No battle written Winner: Max Rockatansky Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Ark Hunter (by LB&SCR) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Snipers Category:Covert Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Law Enforcement Warriors